Standing ALONE!
by gadhadada
Summary: ALONE, Combination of AL-ONE... A/N: The Fabulous Plot based on ABHIJEET SIR was given by One of the Best Writer of FF named RIYA (Dreamfanatic)... I'll Try to Justify the Plot but Obviously FAILED...
1. Chapter 1

**_Standing ALONE_**

 _Rahul entering inside when Abhijeet about to return back after Opening the Residence door; looking Some Files at Central Table while a Travelling Bag placing over Couch so after sitting over Sofa asked…_

 _Rahul (casual tone): kya chal raha hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (tucking some Medicine inside Travelling Bag with): Sahab kay jany ki Tayyari…_

 _Rahul: Tum Nahi ja rahy…_

 _Daya (who was coming out from his room after rubbing his head said Proudly): Sir nay CID kay Sub sy Intelligent Officer ko is Mission ky liyey Select kiya hay…_

 _Rahul and Abhijeet exchanging a Meaningful Glance to each one and unanimously Shout in Teasing tone…_

 _Both (teasing tone): achaaaaaaaaaaaaa….._

 _Daya Grumbling_ _ **HUNH**_ _and again moved inside while now Abhijeet giving Juice Can to Rahul sitting over Couch Tucking those Files with…_

 _Abhijeet: aur bhae, Tum kahan ghayeb ho..?_

 _Rahul (sipping with): Yaar, wo Minister Shinde kay Case sy abhi Jaan Choti tou 2/3 Ambassador kay Aany ki wajah sy Security deni pari aur ab ye…_

 _Abhijeet (with questioning look): ab kya..?_

 _Rahul: Yaar, Delhi Ek hafty kay liyey jana hy… abhi tou Ek Hafta kaha hy, magar 10/12 din bhi ho skty hain… Aman kay Semister ka Peak Time hy tou Usy Pune bhi Nahi bhej skta.. keh tou raha hay kay Bhayya Main reh lun ga… magar kabhi itny Dino kay liyey Usy Akela chora Nahi tou…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): Usy kaho Yahan aa jaye… Daya ja raha hy tou kya hua, Main tou hun (usual tone) ya Tumhein Shak hy kay Main Tumhary Bhai ko Sanbhal.._

 _Rahul (cutting with): kya Abhijeet, lagta hay Daya kay Sath reh kr Buht Dialogue Maarnay aa gaye hain.. (Daya coming out again snatched Abhijeet Juice Can and started Sipping with Broad Smile on Rahul Comment who added after seeing Embarrass Abhijeet as) bas Thora Nazar rakhna, wesy tou Kartik ko bhi kaha hy… magar kahein Dostun kay Sath Busy Na ho jaye… Buht Zyada raat tak Idhar Udhar Na rahy…_

 _Daya: aby tou Yahein Bhej day na (wink him with signaling Abhijeet as) Jailer kay pass…_

 _Abhijeet Glares towards Him whereas Rahul Smiles and then added after Feeling Care as…_

 _Rahul: Nahi yaar, Kartik ny kaha kay Rohan ko ooper Aman kay pass Sonay ky liyey bhej day ga pr Dono na Games kay Shauqeen hain…_

 _Abhijeet (soft tone): Rahul, Pareshan Nahi ho… Hum sub hain aur 1 ya Derh hafty ki tou Baat hy…_

 _Daya: aur phir Main bhi aa jaon ga Rahul.. (pat on His shoulder with) Dunt Worry…_

 _Rahul nodded and after some Chat Leaving Residence, turned back and ask Daya as…_

 _Rahul: Daya Tum Kub Niklo gy..?_

 _Daya: Aaj Raat… (Rahul nodded) (Daya asked) aur Tum..?_

 _Rahul: Kal Subah…_

 _Daya moved ahead, Hugged Him and Both Wished each one and then moved to Respected ways after saying Good Bye…_

 _At Night, Daya Depart while Next Morning, Rahul Left after Meeting with Abhijeet and giving so many Instructions to Aman who was feeling Himself a Toddler…_

 _Abhijeet time to time, when found Free time from His Busy Schedule Meet, Talk, Chat with Aman either going to Kartik house to Meet Him, in Phone, Wats-App…_

 _Kartik already Cared a lot and Abhijeet feels that Unnecessary keeping Eyes over Growing Kids was Not Good for them.. Ok U must keep Eyes on their Routines, Friends Circle, Timings but giving them Space too…_

 _After 4_ _th_ _day, Abhijeet working on a High Profile Case file at Residence and suddenly got a Ringer from Rahul number so Picked it with…_

 _Abhijeet: Hello Rahul, aa gaye kya..?_

 _Rahul: Busy tou Nahi ho…_

 _The Low tone having Tense feeling easily grasped by Abhijeet who instantly closing the File and went to Terrace with Soft tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul Nahi, Chai Pii raha tha.. Tum Bolo (soothing tone) Tension mein lug rahy ho.._

 _Rahul (with Sigh): pata nahi Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Rahul…_

 _Rahul: Yaar, pata nahi, aaj Aman sy Baat ki tou kuch.. baar baar pooch raha tha kay Bhayya Aap kub aayein gy.. Jaldi aa jayein…_

 _Abhijeet: Tumhein Miss kr raha hoga.. (relaxing tone) Pehli baar itny Din Tumhary bina raha hy…_

 _Rahul: Nahi Abhijeet, (worrying) Us kay Lehjy mein Dar tha… Khauff… aajeeb Tension sii…_

 _Abhijeet: acha, Main Baat krta hun.. Bilkul Befiker ho jao… Mujh sy Keh diya na.. (smiles) Samjho ab Case Sr. Inspector kay hath aa gaya hay…_

 _Rahul (smiley tone): aur Wo hr Case buht achy sy Solve krta hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Shukriya… Shukriya…_

 _Rahul: Daya ka Asar…_

 _The Call Cuts Immediately gives a Broad Smiles over Both Lips while Abhijeet Glance over His Bed having a Closed File, Pick His Valet and after Closing Lights and AC, Locked the Residence Main door and moved towards Kartik house…_

 _These Few Steps of Abhijeet He took Lost in Thoughts, He Understands how any Person Close to Heart, Showed His Emotions through Some Vibes without any Delibrate Effort…_

 _He also had that Relation with Daya where Both does not need Words to Express their Emotions so Without giving a Bar of Unnecessary Scare trying to Dig Out the Main Issue…_

 _He Ranged the Bell after Looking at His Wrist watch showing 8 Pm… Rohan Opened the Door with a Shout after seeing Abhijeet at Doorstep as…_

 _Rohan: Cid Uncle aayey hain…_

 _Abhijeet (entering with): aye Bhagwaan.. (look at Kartik who was coming towards Him with) Kartik Tumhary Bety nay Mera Naam Sach mein CID Uncle hee rakh dena hy…_

 _Kartik and His Wife Smiles while Abhijeet look at Kartik Daughter who presented Water glass to Abhijeet who Smiled and said Softly…_

 _Abhijeet (taking glass with): Thank You Beta, Bhaya hain Ghar mein (She nodded so Abhijeet added) acha Un ko Bula dein…_

 _After seeing Misha and Rehan calling Aman as_ _ **BHAYA**_ _, Kartik Kids also Calling Him with This Title, while Abhijeet after placing Glass over Table, talking to Kartik on usual, who said…_

 _Kartik: haan Kal sy thora Zyada Dull lug raha hy.. Chup sa… Mera bhi abhi Irada tha kay Sub ko Ice Cream Khilany ly jaon, Shayed Dil Behl jayey (caringly) ab Rahul ki Kami tou Nahi Poori kr skty…_

 _Abhijeet (pat on his Palm with): Kartik, pareshan nahi ho.. Pehli baar hy tou Zyada Feel kr raha hy.. Us kay Parents ki Death kay baad Rahul nay Kabhi Usy itny din Akela nahi chora tou is liyey…_

 _Kartik nodded, while Kartiik Wife asked Abhijeet about having Dinner who Denied and stopped by a Loud Call…_

 _Aman (coming from stairs as): arry Abhijeet Bhayya…_

 _Abhijeet (standup and shaking hand with): haan bhae, Main ny socha Hum Dono Apny Bhayun ki Duri ka Ghaum Ghalat krty hain…_

 _Aman (shockingly): Daro pii kr…_

 _Unexpectedly Abhijeet and kartik Broke a Big Laugh and Abhijjet Slapped on Aman Head with…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, abhi tou Bahar Khana Kha kr… (to Kartik) acha Kartik, Aman Mery Sath hay.. abhi aaty hain Hum (Kartik nodded with smile) (Abhijeet asked to Kids) aur bhae Bacchun Kaun kaun Ice Cream ka Kaun sa Flavor khayey ga…?_

 _The Shouts of Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry really Disappointed Kartik Wife who Continuously Scolding their Kids, Abhijeet Stopped Her and moved out with Aman Promising the Kids about bringing Ice Cream when coming back…_

 _Abhijeet did not want to Ask the matter Directly so First Comfortable the Young Guy in Dinner with Casual Stuff Conversation, then a Small Ride at Beach and after taking Ice Cream Returning Back to Residence and Abhijeet turn the Conversation Pattern in Current Society and Security Situations as…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm ird Grd Nazar rakkha karo… koi bhi Shak ki Baat dikhye.. koi Aadmi Bewajah Mandla raha ho… Aajeeb lagy.. achanak koi cheez rakh kr Bhagy… foran batana chahyey… Intaizar karna kay Wo aayey ga… ya Mera Dost Mujh sy Poochy ga tab bataon ga… Hadsy ka sabab ban jata hy (quillas stopped, both stepped out from Vehicle and Abhijeet giving Ice Cream Bucket to Aman hand with addition) ye soch kr kay Ruk jayein… Insan Apni aur Dusrun ki Zindagi ko aur Pareshani mein daal deta hy.. shayed Us kay Pehlay Ittila deny sy hadsa ho hee na ya Wo Khud Kisi Mushkil sy Bach jayey… hain na…_

 _Aman nodded Absentmindedly and moved to His House, Abhijeet Waits with Patient, He feels might be Issue Embarrass Aman if He opened it in front of Abhijeet so just trying to Convince Him regarding the Importance of Time…_

 _Abhijeet Saddened but He does not like to Force, He understands Well that Sometimes the matter is Not Important rather the Person in front of Whom You wanted to Open it…_

 _He turned with Quietness and after taking out keys from His Pocket to Unlock the Residence Main Door lock as Aman already Ringed Kartik door bell and Abhijeet saw that He placed Ice Cream Bucket over Rohan hands, suddenly turned with a Voice…_

 _Aman: Abhijeet Bhayya…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled Internally and Call Him inside after Opening Lock, Invited Him on Lounge Couch, coming back after bringing Water and sat in-front of Him who added Hesitatingly…_

 _Aman: Abhijeet Bhayya, agar Der ho jaye tou Sach mein Mushkil Barh jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul… dekho agar ek aadmi Beemaar hay aur Tum Usy Hospital ly ja skty ho ya kisi Dr sy Check karwa skty ho tou is Baat ka Intaizar karna kay Us kay Ghar waly aa kr hee Usy lay jayein (after a sad sigh) acha tou Nahi na…_

 _Aman moved Head Confusingly, He looked Abhijeet and then started the matter with Low but Confident tone…_

 ** _Aman: kya Musibat hay (knock on washroom door) arry jaldi Niklo, Mera Practical bhi Miss ho raha hay…_**

 ** _He only Hearing Water Noise Irritating Him a lot, He was looking here and there and suddenly got another Place, He rushed there either the Rest Room was Not Used now because of some Maintenance work around few months…_**

 ** _Basically Aman, moved to Lab but in Corridor He Dashed with a Chemistry Lab assistant who went to His Wing with Some Chemicals and due to this Collision, some Chemicals Wastes and Fell over Aman Shirt, Lab Assistant Dress and Floor… He instantly Tell Aman to Wash that Part of His Shirt as well His hands and Body that Part so Aman Rushed to washroom Occupied by Visitors and he went to that Washroom in Hurry…_**

 ** _He opened tap of Sink and Luckily Water is Coming so Aman started to Wash His Shirt even after Opening Buttons Wipe that part of Body from Water and in a bit His Face turn Upward and He saw a Teenager Girl trying to Scream or Say something from a Window or Ventilation Space as the Space was too Small, the Distance between both Building did not Allow Him to Hear the Matter as Aman washroom Window was Closed from Glass…_**

 ** _He Signaled that He can't Hear anything with His hands Movement, Teenager Girl got His Signal and trying to Write in Air from Her Fingers, Aman trying to Understand what She was Writing and meantime Someone Entered inside that room…_**

 ** _Aman instantly Ducked but seeing a Man having Beard trying to Slap Girl although looking here and there Suspiciously from that Ventilation Space and then moved out with the Girl…_**

 _Abhijeet (after hearing it ask): Phir…?_

 **** ** _Aman Left that Washroom and went to His Lab which was almost Ended either He got a Scold from His Teacher.. He was Tensed about the Incident but Not Scared so Shared it with His Best Friend Salman and Both Check Out the Building after Bunk Next Period but did not fing much…_**

 _Abhijeet (again): Building kis ki hay Wo…?_

 _Aman: koi NGO hay Abhijeet Bhayya, Basically Humaray Computer Section ka Wing Temporary tour pr yahan Shift kiya gaya hay.. humara Section abhi ban raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, phir.. Tum Dar Kyun gayey…?_

 _Aman (slow tone): darasal, Kal aur Parsun Us Darhi waly nay Humara Peecha krny ki Koshish ki…_

 _Abhijeet: What..?_

 _Aman: jee, isi liyey aaj Maani (corrected) I mean Salman ko bhi Mery Insist pr Kartik Bhayya nay Us kay Ghar Drop kiya…_

 _Abhijeet: yahan tak, aaya tha kya wo Aadmi..?_

 _Aman: Nahi, pr aadhy Rasty tak.. Bhayya ka Phone aaya tou Main ek dum (little wet tone) Dar gaya.. Main samajh nahi.. Main ny Un ko bhi pareshan…_

 _Abhijeet immediately sat beside Him, Wrapped him on His Protective Shell although added as…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, koi Baat Nahi, Bhayya ko bola.. Buht Acha kiya… (relaxing Him with) pr Mujhy bhi batana tha, ya Vivek ko Call kr lety.. direct ACP Sir ko.. Kartik ko bataty.. (telling Softly) Beta ye matter tou sirf Aap ka nahi hy na…_

 _Aman (sad tone): jee Bhayya, Ghalati ho gayii…_

 _Abhijeet (patting on His Shoulder): koi Baat Nahi… acha ye batao, ye Salman kahan rehta hy..?_

 _Aman: Last Lane mein…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm… acha aik minute…_

 _He went inside and coming with some Small Devices, a Pen and Writing pad and Tell Aman…_

 _Abhijeet: acha pehlay Apnay Cell ka IMEI number batao… (Aman starting telling, Abhijeet jotted down then asking) acha apni Ghari do…_

 _Aman gave Him His Wrist watch and Abhijeet after Opening its Back cover, invaded a Small Bug on it and then giving Him something with.._

 _Abhijeet: agar Tum Uni sy Chutti karo gy tou Un ko Shak ho skta hay aur ho skta hy Wo Apna Thikana badal dein (Aman nodded) (Abhijeet added) hr Roz ye Ghari pehan kr jana, aur haan yehi Cell Set lay kr jana… aur ye (giving Spy camera with) Ek Camera hy.._

 _Aman (interrupts with): Abhijeet Bhayya, Meri pass Video hy…_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of All Readers, I Warned You All that might be I could not give Individual Thanks and Replies in Every Chapter as I m Busing in Ramadhan so Plaz Accept My Appologies…_

 _Yes Mostly Readers especially NANDITA and NUSRAT (N & N) got that its ABHIJEET Sir based as the Plot Owner is RIYA so U Both Absolutly Correct and got a Big Gift in shape of SECOND CHAPTER… hahahah_

 ** _ISHANI:_** _Welcome and U are Correct as its really a Unusual story… Thank You so much…_

 _PRIYA: Thank You so much…_

 ** _ANGELBETU:_** _hmmm, Daya Sir ko Bulaein gy, pehlay kuch ho tou jaye (wink)… heheheheh… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF):_** _Hello Baray, even I m Missing Ur Update too.. got it na… hmmm… It's a bit of Investigation but Mostly I would not Prefare FF for Investigative Stuff of Mine.. If U Like Investigative Stuff.. going through My IF Stories, U got these so much… hmmm, Yes obviously He is a Sharp Shine na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK:_** _awww, Thank You for such Great Support Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLOOM 78:_** _Waalikum s Salam… Aap ko bhi Khair Mubarak.. bas kya karein.. GD ka Pait hy hee Siyana.. heheheh… Thank You so much…_

 ** _KRITTIKA:_** _ahan, matlab Judment baad mein mily gi is Choty sy Pyaray Writer ko.. Cool… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NANDITA:_** _awwww, Sach mein… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NILPARI:_** _basically its not My Plot and I dunt like to give Extra Prolong Waiting to Plot Owners who are Exitidely Waiting for Their Result so Pot it in Ramadhan, phir tou shayed Main Eid kay Baad bhi Nahi aaon… Thank You so much…_

 ** _AMAILA:_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST:_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST:_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHALU:_** _Thank You, its Difficult for Me to Understand that KW … heheheh…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING:_** _awww, U Smells it… hmmm, Sharp Nose… Thank You so much…_

 ** _HONEY:_** _Hello Baccha Jee, Parh lii… I thought U Read it Later… Yes, Sharp Shine of CID must moving on Sharp Planes na… hmmm, Yes that Small Brief was just a Minute work… Nahi Biryani sy Pehlay hee aa jaye ga… Next Update… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DIYA:_** _No Junior, The Story I m Telling still in My Brain… heheheh… ab Irada hy, is Week sy Shayed Likhun.. depend on Garmi, Loadshedding and my Mood turns…. Yes it will have Turns but Weird Twist… Obviously RIYA ka jo Plot hy (hahah)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST:_** _hmmm, nahi Onscreen tou In Scenes ka On Air hona namumkin hay magar Imagine kiye ja skty hain… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NUSRAT:_** _awww, My Ex-GF Missing Me… ahan… Hmmm, its little Investigative not Completely and its Abhijeet Sir Centric as usual… Dekho, kitna Justify krta hun RIYA kay Plot ko… Mujhy Umeed kuch Khas nahi hay… Thank You so much…_

 ** _R:_** _ain… a Complete Stunned Phase for Me… who told U I like TJI as a Piar to Abhijeet Sir… OML!, such Big Rumor… Basically Reader, I Only showed Her a Member of CID Team Working from many years regarding Other Female Cops… in My Stories, Both are Respected, Mature Cops, Only having a Good Understanding regarding Duty… PLZ, Tell Me Names of that Stories Post at IF where U found that… I m really in a Awestuck phase… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST:_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST:_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHAINA:_** _awww, Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST:_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _DA95:_** _Really, Thank You so much…_

 ** _SWINKA:_** _awww, haan shayed Abhijeet Sir ko Buht Kaam krna paray, is baar… Yes, Big Bro called as DADA.. U are Right…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet (appreciate_ _tone): Great Work…_

 _Aman sending Video over Abhijeet Cell, it was Not much Clear especially the Faces due to Sun Light falling on Washroom Window but atleast Confirmed Aman Statement as the Man grabbed the Teenager Girl Rashly while Aman added…_

 _Aman: jub Wo Aadmi aaya na, Main neechy betha aur Cell nikal kr On kr diya.. wesay shayed Wo Larki HELP likh rahi thi…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, Kal Tum, ye Camera bhi wahan Us Washroom mein aisay Angle pr laga dena kay Us Building kay Us room ka View aayey… Theek…_

 _Aman: pr Abhijeet Bhayya, (signaling the Vdo as) Evidence tou hay…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Beta, magar dekho, Wo ye bhi keh skkty hain kay ye Humari Beti ya Behan hy.. Ghar sy Bhagna chahti thi ya kaho, NGO sy bhagna chahti thi.. kuch Churaya tha tou Hum nay Saza dii thi…_

 _Aman (understanding the point with): hmmm…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, Apny Dost Maani ka bhi Cell ka IMEI number aur Us ka Cell number bhi Mujhy do aur kal Us ki Ghari mein bhi (giving another Bug with) Ye Bug laga dena…_

 _Aman: Theek, Maani ka Cell number tou Aap abhi lein ly, baaqi IMEI number Main Us sy ly kr Aap ko SMS krta hun…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek, acha Fikr ki koi Baat Nahi.. Us Darhi waly ka Sketch banwa skty ho..?_

 _Aman: haan, thora Buht, balkay Main Aap ko dy skta hun, Sketchpad pr banaya hy Main ny…_

 _Abhijeet: Good bhae, Tum tou jaldi Hum Sub ki Chutti karwa do gy…_

 _Aman Smiles Shyly and after Some More Instructions, Abhijeet beading Goodbye to Him…_

 _After Aman Left Residence, Abhijeet Immediately calling Vivek and giving Both Cell numbers and IMEI numbers as Aman send Him Maani IMEI number too and Ordered as…_

 _Abhijeet: Vivek, Dono Number ko Tracking pr daalo, Set kay IMEI number bhi... aur haan Kartik ki Gari ka GPS bhi Tracking pr lagao… Main Tum ko abhi SMS krta hun.. magar haan Khamoshi sy.. OK…_

 _Vivek: Yes Sir…_

 _After cutting Call, Abhijeet calling Nikhil and Telling Him to Keep Eyes on that Person whose Sketch He sends Him which Aman send Him and taking out Information about Him as…_

 _Abhijeet: Nikhil, Poori Kundali Nikalo.._

 _Nikhil: Sir, Sketch itna Clear nahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet: malum hy, pr apny Data base pr bhi Check karo aur Police Records mein bhi… is ka Saara Ittehas nikalwao…._

 _Nikhil: Jee Sir…_

 _Abhijeet calling Sachin and Telling Him to take Out Information about that NGO after giving Him Address while Ordering Freddie and Pankaj to Coordinate each One and taking Out Information about that Girl whose Blur face coming on that Video either about Kidnapping or Missing Complains Reported in Police of that Area after sending them the Vdo made by Aman…_

 _He Cuts Call and heard Door Bell, standup to Open door as He knew the Visitor who come inside and after sitting asked…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Kehriyet…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Rajat (He told Him the whole and then added after Rajat watching that Vdo as) Rajat, koi Rahul ko Trap bhi krny kay liye kr skta hy kay Us kay Bhai ko Phanswa dy…_

 _Rajat: haan Sir, pr Hum Direct Raid kyun Nahi kr skty…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajat, NGO ka Mamla hy… Aman abhi 21 ka Nahi hy, matlab samjh rahy ho na (Rajat nodded) (Abhijeet adds) ACP Sir bhi Nahi hain aur Na Rahul hy…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Rekey krty hain phir…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, kum az kum Aik Hafty aur haan Sub ko Kaho, Apny Informers Activate karein…._

 _Rajat: Jee Sir…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo, Tum bhi Zara sawdhan rehna.. Is Camera ki Footage Kal jub Aman wahan laga dy ga tou Continuous Recording pr rakhna…_

 _Rajat nodded and after some More, Both Wishing Good Night to Each One and went to their Respective ways…_

 _From Next Morning, Abhijeet already told Kartik and watchman of Society to be Careful while Aman after had done His work SMSed Abhijeet and Relying of that Camera Recording started…_

 _Rahul called Aman but found Him Relaxed either He called Abhijeet who said Nothing much instead He was Missing His Bro although Watching a Bad Dream so in Tension…_

 _CID Tackling the Case Underhand so Everything going Smoothly… Team got Some Tips from their Informers and their Tracking Devices also giving Some Suspicious Beeps and Blinks so Today, Abhijeet arranged a Small Meeting regarding that attended by all Officers related to Case…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Raid Maar skty hain ab…_

 _Sachin: haan Sir, Kafi Data hath aa gaya hy… Us NGO sy Related… wesy tou 2001 mein NGO Registered hua hay per Mumbai mein Branch abhi 2012 mein Khuli hay.. poory Mumbai mein 3 Branches hain aur Sir, koi Khas Active bhi Nahi hain Samaj Sewa mein…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Us area aur Us sy Nazdeek Areas sy bhi Kai Teenager Larkiyun kay Ghayeb honay ki Ittila mili hy…_

 _Pankaj: Sir, jis Larki ka Face Us Vdo mein hy, Us ki Photo ek 13 Saal ki Bacchi, Shalani sy Match hui hay, jis kay Ghum hony ki Report Police Station mein darj hy… wo 28 August 2014 ko Juhu kay area sy Ghayeb hui thi…_

 _Nikhil: Sir, Us aadmi ki koi Khas Jaankari Nahi mili, na Police Records mein kuch na Apny database mein…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm…_

 _Vivek (added): Sir, Dono kay Phone Device ki Tracking bhi Theek Chal…_

 _Suddenly Abhijeet Cell Ringed and the Number Flashed not Only Confused but Worried Him who Picked Call after Transferring it in Speaker mode with…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua Kartik…?_

 _Kartik (complete Tense tone): Abhijeet, Aman ka kuch Pata Nahi chal raha…_

 _Rajat and Vivek Rushed Outside to Monitor room after hearing that while Kartik added in Wet tone…_

 _Kartik (wet tone): Main ny Usy call bhi kiya, 20 minute sy Uni kay bahar hun.. ander Dekh bhi aaya.. Us Salman ka Number bhi Nahi lug raha…_

 _Abhijeet got Rajat Signal who told Him to Come Out so Abhijeet Cutting Call with Relaxing Kartik as…_

 _Abhijeet: Rahul ko Mut Call krna.. Wahein raho.. Main aata hun…_

 _He Cuts Call while Vivek Showed Him that Cell Location at Backside of Uni while their Watches showed Location inside that Building… Abhijeet moved ahead and input Something with Ordering…_

 _Abhijeet: Team Tayyar karo.. Ammunition bhi Lo aur Gariyaan bi… (to Freddie) Foran Police ko Khaber karo aur kaho Poory Area ko Seal kr dein (some Result showing so Abhijeet adding by Seeing them) Aman ki Body pr bhi Main nay ek Tracker Paste kiya tha jo Signal kr raha hay kay wo Building kay ander hay (to Nikhil) Nikhil is Building ka Blue Print Mujhy chahyey (tough) in 15 minutes ( Nikhil rushed out after taking out His Cell while Abhijeet to All after getting Tracker Device) Chalo…_

 _They all Reached and found the Area mostly Surrounded by Police Constable_ _whereas an Inspector On Duty named Inspector VARUN Entertained CID about their Steps had taken after Orders getting from CID…_

 _Abhijeet Eyes caught Kartik Car Parked Far as He told Police that He is Abhijeet Friend so now Abhijeet Leapt to Him who told…_

 _Kartik: Abhijeet, ye sub kya..?_

 _Abhijeet: Kartik, Pareshan Mut ho.. Rahul ko tou Nahi bataya na (Kartik nodded No while Abhijeet feeling the Excitement over Kartik Kids faces sat inside Vehicle after watching such Raid Live, so added) Tum Bacchun ko ly kr Ghar chalo… Hum log Aman ko lay kr aaty hain…_

 _Kartik: pr hua kya hy..?_

 _Abhijeet: Peechy wali Building pr ¾ Terrorists ki Maujudgi ki Ittila hy, wo Uni ki Building pr bhi Ghus gaye hain so Humein Area Cardon Off karwana hay.. (pat on His shoulder with) wesay Bacchy Theek hain.. OK… abhi Media ya Rahul ko Batany ki Zarurat nahi.. Terrorist ki tadad Kum hay aur wo Mostly Pichli Building pr hain.. Ye Uni ko Hum nay Security kay tour pr Cover kiya hay.. Panic Phailana Theek Nahi…_

 _Kartik understand the matter and then Left the Area still in Tension about Aman and Others too…_

 _After His Departure, Abhijeet giving Orders to Police and CID Officers side by side Vivek Updating Him about Aman Presence in which side of Building as Abhijeet before went to Talk to Kartik, gave it to Vivek…_

 _Now Police Party headed by CID Officers Sealed that Building Entry and Exit Points and then started to Enter Full Fledged as Still They have No Evidence regarding any Issue while that NGO criteria, Irritated_ _Abhijeet so He Planned to Enter inside with Full Preparation and if find Nothing, which would be Impossible_ _as Devices still showing the Existence_ _of Aman and Maani inside Building, but it would be changed, give it an Excuse that due to Chasing behind Terrorists, They searched that Building…._

 _Vivek Updated Continuously so the Team Easily got Aman and Maani while Some Teenager Girls too Locked in Different Sections of Building…_

 _Abhijeet Relaxed Aman as Cops found Him and Abhijeet just reach that room where He was Available , and when a Constable trying to Get Up Him, Shocked by having a Punch beneath from Aman as a Goon laid Aman over Him to Hide from Cops…._

 _Now Obviously the Critical Point coming as Goon used Aman as a Protective Shield for Himself and Step by Step moving Outside while Cops giving Him Space with Threats too…_

 _Abhijeet looking around and found Everyone Alert but He did not Take a Risk of Distracting Goon to Other side as still He Confined Himself in a Limited Space of Corridor which is mostly Bounded by 2 sides…_

 _Abhijeet Eyes Scanning every Inch of Every Step of Goon although His Focus was over Aman Neck and Goon Finger on Trigger…_

 _At One Point, His Foot Trip and just about to Fall, Balanced in a Second and His Bullet Shoot at Exact Point but What is this Happened…..!_

 _The Panic aroused inside Life Line Hospital Corridor where almost Most of CID Cops dragging a Stretcher with Staff having a Lying Figure mostly Dipped in Blood…._

 _The Staff and Cops Trying Best to Speed Up while side by side Evacuating the Space and at last Stretcher Reached to its Current Destination which Completely Closed its Walls after Turned the Mode into Red Alert…._

 _Cops mostly Busying over Cells regarding the Issue which They Handled Few time back while the Leader of the Team cater the Raid placed His back from Corridor Wall and Closed His Eyes in Pain…_

 ** _Abhijeet after Tripping, Balance Himself in a Second as it was His Plan to just Minutely Distract Everyone attention including Goon as its One aspect of Human nature that if anyone Incidentally or Accidentally_** ** _Fall/trip…_**

 ** _For a Moment Every ones Attention turned to that Person and the Focus of that Plan of Abhijeet is just Distracted the Goon Attention and He was Successful in it as when He Tripped, Goon Eye Focus falls over Abhijeet who Instantly Shoot over Goon Hand having Gun which was now over Aman Neck…_**

 ** _Yes, it's just a Luck that Goon Eye falls over Abhijeet when He Tripped and Simultaneously His Hand Little falls and the Gun Position changed as now it's at Aman Shoulder side and Abhijeet Exact Shoot did not Miss the Target but this time the Target turned Such Dreadful as Abhijeet Shot over Goon Finger placed over His Gun Trigger but This Exact_** ** _Shot Jerk Goon Hand which must Pressed Aman Shoulder but by Luck Goon grabbed Aman Shirt Collar and Abhijeet Next Shot which He took in Difference of Second Entered inside Aman Chest without any Delay…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Eyes came out from its Orbit, Rajat and Freddie rushed ahead while the Constables caught Goon while Aman laid over although Rajat or Freddie Laps Failed to gives Him a Lovely Support…_**

 _Abhijeet Jerked Badly feeling a Hand over His Shoulder found Freddie who told Him to sit over Bench and giving Him Water Bottle too…_

 _How They came here, in which kind of Scenario… How Police Handover those Goons to CID while Sachin calling those Teenager Girls Family Members after Interrogating them with Help of Female Cops…_

 _How Rajat and Freddie Continuously_ _Consoling Abhijeet and at Every Second Supported Him with their Silent Appearance…_

 _Abhijeet Lost All… He looks at that Water Bottle Slipping from His Palm due to having Water Vapors_ _around_ _because of Chill like the Rope of His Breath Losing from the Base of His Life…_

 _He knew Everyone Understand it's an Accident but Could Rahul Understand it.. Could Daya Believe over Him that it's an Accident after knowing Every Bits of that…_

 _He knew All are His Assumptions as Both belonged to Security Forces and must Understand the Situation coming under such Painful Incident but His Beating Heart Volume did not Convince His Brain to Accept that Assumption…_

 _He takes a Sigh and placed the Water Bottle over bench like His Life in a Pool of_ _ **YES/NO**_ _Thoughts…._


	3. Chapter 3

_A Big Thank You so much for such Huge response... I m so Sorry Guys, as due to Power Cut time, I m not giving Individual Replies... just few Replies where Readers asking Queries..._

 _ **SD:** its Difficult, I Only assume Rahul Character as ROHIT ROY (Younger Bro of Ronit Roy aka KD)..._

 _ **BINT-e-AABID:** awww.. kya kaya Yaad diila diya.. Shinwari ki Karhai and that Chawal... Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..._

 _ **R:** hahahahah... tou Reader, how do U assume with These Two Lines that Abhijeet Sir Loved Her... hahahah.. Ye Hum hr Us Shaks sy Kehty hain, jis sy Roz Milty hun aur Un sy kahein Dur ja rahy hun... like Teachers, Neighbors etc... khair Us waqt Gd was mad..._

 _ **GUEST:** hmmm, Yes Correct.. But Abhijeet Sir cant Expect What Goon will do.. Honestly I told by this that always Prepare for New gaining Lessons/Experience too.. Never dependent on Previous Experience Only..._

 _ **BLOOM 78 & NAZ-D:** Both Baccha's... 21 age sy Mera matlab tha kay as Witness shayed Adaalat AMAN kay Statement ko shayed Serious Na ly... _

_A Big Thank You so much to **KRITTIKA, NANDITA, DIYA, SD, ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF), ABHI-YA-FAN, R, PALLAVI K, BINT-e-AABID, PRIYA, NILPARI, SANJHANA, ANGELBETU, MISTIC MORNING, NAINA MALIK, ANGEL SARJA, DARKNIGHT, BLOOM 78, NAZ-D, LOVEABHI, DNAFAN, AMAILA, ISHANI, BLUE FAIRY, SUJATA, SAMI, BHUMI 98** and all My Precious **GUESTS** Readers... _

* * *

_After few hours, as in these hours how much Rajat Relaxed Kartik who takes His Number from CID Bureau to Relax Him regarding Aman as He told that Aman is Safe but as He is a Witness so must be at Bureau and Dunt Worry as He is with them but did not give Kartik a Single chance to Talk to Aman…_

 _OT room door Opened and a Team of Doctor moved out, look at Cops especially the Middle One having the Hurt and Pain over His Face, Pat on His Shoulder Squeeze Abhijeet Heart such Rash and Left the Spot by Pressing it by Force as…_

 _DR: He is in Coma…._

 _A Complete Shatter not only Abhijeet felt but Everyone beside Him Feels the Same amount of Scare…_

 _Abhijeet after Some seconds of Grasping Air to at-least Provide Some amount of Air to Continue the Work of His Internal Mechanism Tell Rajat in Low tone…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Rahul ko Ittila karwao aur (sad tone) Daya ko bhi…_

 _Rajat nodded and Leaving the Corridor while Freddie again sat on His Spot while Abhijeet takes 3 Step ahead and His Eyes falls a Salty Drop feeling Responsible to This Young Champ Sound Sleep after seeing Him from the Small Rounded Glass wall Imposed over Wooden door…_

 _Next few hours, Dr giving Few added Treatment to Aman and Trying to Bring Him back but Mostly their Treatment not Workable…_

 _Abhijeet still on Same Bench while He feels the People Shuffled from the Other side of Bench but must be there for Relaxing Him and giving Him Hope by Convincing Him that All which Roaming inside His Mind was just His Fear which becomes Baseless when Rahul or Daya Joined Him through Silence, Patient, Quietness…_

 _A Man entered in Panic Losing Balance on His Steps which Mostly Tangling due to Blurry Eyes, He reached outside the room, Looked the Man who standup from the Bench after Seeing the Man whose Real Soul Lying inside due to His Extra Efficiency in His Idea, just Entered inside without Lasting that Look having Nothing Except a Big Unbelievable Shock…_

 _Abhijeet takes a Sigh while the Other side of Bench occupied by Sachin right now really Disappointed on that Attitude, look at His Senior who gives Him a Wounded Smile told Him that_ _ **Yes, I Knew it**_ _…._

 _Sachin Quietly Leaving the Spot in Sadness while Abhijeet again sat over Bench with giving Him Courage to Accept the Mistake and Prepare for Punishment…_

 _Rahul after Entering seeing a 4 years Old Kid Lying over Steel bed wearing a White Chadder Calmly…_

 _He leapt and Threw that White Chadder from Aman Body Hurriedly, Shocked Ashoke who just Entering inside the Room to See Aman as He knew that matter few minutes back when Resumed His Duty after 3 days…_

 _Ashoke feels a Strange Expressions over Rahul Face who just Starring His Brother Face, His hands Trembling Badly just trying to Touch His Small Baby…_

 ** _Voice: Look Rahul.! Your Partner coming to give You a Tough Competition…_**

 ** _His Excitement Level was at Peak after hearing His Father Happy Shout having an Small Angel inside His Arms which now Transferred from that Big Lap to a much New Lap where Only a Glow covering the Face…_**

 _His hand still Shivering while Face having a Small Teary Smile told Others He was in Trance of His Lovingly Family…_

 ** _Rahul: Mom, Main rakkhun ga Chotu ka Naam…_**

 ** _Mom: haan bhae, Aap hee rakhna.. pr kuch socha hy.. ?_**

 ** _He still feeling the Echo of Her Mother Lovely tone and then He Look at His Dad Proudly and say…_**

 ** _Rahul: Jee, Goofy….._**

 _Still the Laughing Blaster of His Parents remembering by His Brain while His Heart feeling Fresh with these Memories…_

 _Someone grabs Smoothly those Trembling Palm inside His Soft Grip and Placed them on His Small Kitten Cheek, who feels the Warmth and starting Crying Loudly while Ashoke Wrapped him and Look at Door where a Small Glass Hole gives Him Courage to Relax Him although Few minutes earlier Ordering Him through Eyes to Wrap that Tingling Fingers and Plug it inside the Warmth Socket…_

 _After taking a Deep Sigh, Abhijeet Return Back to Same Place while Rajat updating Him about Sealing that Area, Arresting Most Goons and a Tight Interrogation was Going on with Them…_

 _Somehow, Abhijeet expected this Criteria of Reaction from Rahul in His Mind as He knew Blood must Sparked and Same happened here…_

 _He totally Release Rahul from Every Charge as He knew if He was in place of Rahul, He did the Same.._

 _Really! His Heart asked Him with a Big Smirk while He Quiets it by Placing a Big Not Listening Board over His Mind…_

 _Rajat after Updating Quietly placed a Small Evidence Bag having a Black Oval shaped Bullet…_

 _Abhijeet eyes falls over it and Feels the Pain, Yes He understands Well that Pain and how much it Increased when coming out from any Known…_

 _The Pain which Spreading bit by bit inside the body showed by the Spilling of Blood from Outside to Others…_

 _He Quietly Protected it inside His Fist while still Rahul Crying tone Hammering inside His Heart and Mind…_

 _The Sun Set told how much Time Both Traveled_ _in Their Thoughts, while Abhijeet Few Steps Pacing from that Bench to Room Door told Him the Restless inside and Outside between that Wooden Wall where Rahul Grabbed His Kid like Brother palm on His Grip and Starring His Face while the Fine Line of Salty Drops Understand Abhijeet about His Pain and Hurt as He was Facing the Same…_

 _Rahul continuously looking Lovingly at the Face of His Small Rabbit who turned much Calm and Quiet after the Most Dreadful Truth of Their Lives…_

 _He still remembered a Small Figure in White Kurta Pajama grabbing His Elder Brother Kurta and Looking Everything in Complete Tension while Rahul Voice Roaming around as…_

 ** _Rahul: Mom, Aman Mery School jaye ga.. Bas… arry, Main Khilaon ga na Chotu ko.. Aap Mujhy is kay sath Kub Khelny dein gi…._**

 _He still Smiles with Tears that How he started to take Every Small to Big Decision about His Brother Every matter of Life with His parents Full Confidence… He Grip Strong over His Cute Kid palm when Remembered…_

 ** _Aman: Bhayya, Mom kahan hain.. Ye aisay so rahi…_**

 ** _Mostly Aman tried to Touch His Mother and Father Faces Showing from the Small Rectangle Glass Space of Coffins and They Died in Air Crash… He can't get why His parents inside that Box.. He moved there, Look at Both Faces mostly Covered with While Cloth, their Closed Eyes and Lips coming back to his Brother and asked…_**

 ** _Aman: Bhayya, Mom ko Garmi nahi lug rahi… Dad nay Meri Cycle bhi nahi dii.. (jerking Him) Bhayya…._**

 ** _His Bhayya just Hide Him inside His Loving Shell Scared Him a lot who Patted His Cheek and Repeating the Same…_**

 _Rahul Wiped His Tears while moved ahead and Softly Kiss over His Brother Forehead with a Small Request…_

 _Rahul: Tu jana Nahi Aman… Plea…._

 _He could not Completed His Request as His Scare did not gives Him Such Courage while Some Salty Drops falls from Deep Black Eyes Really Pity over that Requested tone…._

 _ACP Sir got the Case after coming back to Mumbai from an Official Meeting, He was really in Shocking tone although Sachin and Vivek Updating Him about the Case, Nikhil gave the Initial Information Files, the Whole Camera Recordings, Bug Beeping and Blinking, Culprits Tight Interrogation, Victims Handed to the their Families after Verification, Sealing the Place and all Material after Cordon Off and Last but obviously Not Least that Painful Mishap due to Encounter…_

 _ACP Sir takes a Big sigh and moved to His cabin and winding up His Pending work side by side taking all Formalities and Reports about that Shootout or say Raid…_

 _After few hours, He left the Cabin while saw Rajat back from Hospital and giving Latest Update to available Cops at Bureau about Aman Health condition, Rahul Reaction and Abhijeet Silence…_

 _Freddie Quietly Sitting over Bench while Abhijeet Standing with Support of Corridor wall, Rajeev who just about to Leave Aman room heard the Teary Voice of Rahul inducing inside Abhijeet and Freddie Ears as…_

 _Rahul (Teary and Painful tone): Yaar, Daya kub aayey ga… Mujhy Us ki Buht Zarurat…_

 _Rajeev giving Him Hope and Moved Out while Freddie standup now after seeing Abhijeet turned His Face towards Lawn, coming towards Him, Stand beside Him and after giving Him a Mineral Water Bottle say…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Paani tou pii lein Thora…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him and takes Water Bottle from His Hand and Gulped almost 250 ml inside His Dry Throat to His Empty Tummy…_

 _Freddie look at Rajeev who Nodded and Leave the Spot as still He was at Corner of Corridor while Freddie Left the Hospital after Some Time…_

 _Freddie Updating Him about Abhijeet Emotions as He was in Scare regarding that Silence and somewhat Request ACP Sir as…_

 _Freddie: Sir, wo Buht Khamosh ho gaye hain aur Aaj Rahul kay Reaction kay baad tou aik dum Chup (teary tone) Rahul nay… (controlling and in request tone) Sir, kya Aap HQ sy Baat kr kay Daya Sir ko Mission sy Wapis nahi bulwa skty (grabbing his arm with) Sir sach, is waqt Abhijeet Sir ko Daya Sir ki Buht Zarurat hy.. Buht (leaving hall with sadness) aur shayed Rahul ko bhi…_

 _ACP Sir without any further, leave the Bureau hall and after sitting on His Innova ordered as HQ BUILDING while taking out His Cell and Dialing a number…_

 _The whole Night was Passed away as Morning comes in front of Eyes where Rajat at ACP Sir cabin who came at Bureau Late Night and still Busying with His Work whereas Ordering Rajat as …_

 _ACP: Rajat, Theek aadhy Ghanty baad, Daya ko HQ ki Building sy Pick kr lena… aur Us ki Rahul sy Phone pr Baat karwa dena… Kuch Kehnay ya Batany ki Zarurat Nahi.. (Rajat nodded, ACP added) Usy Direct Hospital ly jana… Abhijeet kay pass Kaun hy abhi…?_

 _Rajat: Sir, Vivek hay…?_

 _ACP: aur Mery aany ki Ittila…_

 _Rajat: Aap kay Order kay Hisaab sy Hum nay Abhijeet Sir, Rahul ya Dr. Ashoke ya Rajeev mein sy kisi ko Aap kay aany ka nahi bataya…_

 _ACP: hmmm, Theek hay… jao, 25 minutes reh gaye hain abhi…_

 _Rajat Left the cabin and in Scorpio Rushed to Destination where This Triangle Most Important Axis, the Joining Point of Other 2 Axis Waiting for Him …_

 _Daya standing with His Travelling Bag Obviously in Tension as He called Out from Mission before time without any Blunder He had Done Dipped Him in Tons of Scare as Now He was Thinking on any Bad Incident Happened with Abhijeet or any other Member…_

 _Rajat Stopped Scorpio as Daya sat over Stairs of HQ Building, Daya Hopped inside Front Seat with Tension and asked Query as Expected…_

 _Daya: Rajat, sub Theek hy na….?_

 _Rajat nodded while Reversing Back the Scorpio and Giving His Cell to Daya with a Slow, Soft but Strong tone as…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Aap Rahul ko Call kr lein…_

 _Daya look at Him in Complete Shock and after Throwing His Bag over Back seat, Dialed Rahul number, Picked in Second Bell while Scorpio moving with Flow to LIFE LINE Hospital…_

 _The Whole Conversation takes Only Few Minutes as Rahul without giving Any Detail, Summary, Brief or Central Idea just Concluded the Decision as COME HERE with Initials of whole matter…._

 _Daya Cuts Call and Look at Rajat who Feels that His Foot Stumped over Accelerator a Bit but He Managed Well as that Cold Look Not Only Weaving His Body but Vehicle too… Rajat Stammering without any Delibrate Effort as…_

 _Rajat: Si.. Sir Wo.. Raid…._

 _Daya (cutting with): Bullet kya Abhijeet ki hee thi..?_

 _Rajat Quiets while His Quietness giving Positive Reply to Daya who Completely Quiets, while this Silence Prevailed in Rest Journey…_

 _Scorpio Stopped while Daya Left the Vehicle and Rajat Following Him with Slow Steps…._

 _Abhijeet feels a Coolness inside His Body, He did not know but He feels Fresh and when turned His Head, find the Reason of His Calmness or say Sooth Reflexes as His Half Soul Forwarding Steps giving Him Trucks of Courage comes in shape of Smile over His Lips and Glow over His Face…_

 _The Wooden Wall Opened and Rahul who was just about to move out stopped after seeing Abhijeet whose Glance for a minute Fix over His Hurt Face due to Opening of Door while again Falls over His Small Bear whose Speedy Steps Changes Rapidly from Higher to Lower Range now just Stopped at Intersecting Point…_

 _Yes, the Joining Point where His X-Axis Looking Him with Complete Hopeful Eyes while on another Plane, His Y-Axis having the Same Emotions Fixed His Gaze over Him and the Joining Point as Z-Axis feeling Himself in Complete Trouble having No Idea which Plane He would be Selected…_


	4. Chapter 4

_A Big Thank You to All My Readers who gave Such Big and Detailed Feedback, Pointing Loopholes, showing their Expertise and Correcting My Mistakes..._

 _I have Less Time to THANKS EVERYONE as I m just to Update it here, not to Lose Ur Interest..._

 _Yes, Some Specific Thanks..._

 _ **HONEY:** awww, baccha Jee... Loads of Thank You for Many Replies having Only praise..._

 **NUSRAT:** aww, Mera Beta... Pareshan nahi hoty na.. AMMU jaldi Theek ho jayein gi, InshaALLAH... Main nay Buht saari Dua ki hay... Un ko kehna Hum Sub kay liye bhi Dua karein... aur pareshan Mut ho baccha... hmmm... Acha Baccha hy na Aapo Mery... Ammu ko Buht salam kehna...

 **KRITTIKA:** cant get Beta, should I take Ur FB as Remark, Criticism, Comment or What...

 **DARKNIGHT:** Thank You for Correcting Me regarding 21 Years...

A Big Thank You to All... Sorry is baar Reply nahi kr para ha.. even ab Shayed hee kr paon.. sirf Chapter Update kr dun ga...

* * *

 _Yes, Daya was in Complete Dilemma where His X-Axis Share in His Life He never Return back while the Amount of His Y-Axis Share also Calling Him Badly…._

 _He looks at Both Hopeful Eyes, Lovely Faces, Remembering those Lovingly Moments He Spend with Both and after Closing His Eyes where His Left Cheek feels a Warm Texture of Tear while Left Part of Lips Taste that Salt having Nothing except Helpless and Regret…_

 _He opened His Eyes, again Look Both Figures Paused at their Places and Step ahead towards His Y-Axis feels the Dark shade covered the whole Plane of His X-Axis…._

 _Daya Leapt and Rahul without any Delay Engulfed Himself inside that Loving Hug which He needed from the First Minute when Heard His Department Call, called Him back with His Brother Coma News…_

 _On the other hand, another Body or Buddy Dread in Complete Pain feeling Himself Life less or Soul less although First time Analyzed that Blood always Sparked Not the Bond…_

 _Abhijeet Closed His Eyes or Heart to Release all those Hopes in Tears while Daya moved inside after Wiping Rahul Tears while Soaks His Own…._

 _Rajat wanted to Rush and Wrapped that Figure called Himself as Strong Man but His Step Fixed at its place and He did not find such Amount of Courage to Unfix it either in Forward or Backward direction…._

 _Two Standing Figures feeling Immense Hurt looking the Man Cracking like this as He is always come up with the Hardest Protective Shell gives them all Together at Every Happy and Hard time really giving Pain inside Heart of Ashoke and Rajeev…_

 _Rajat instantly leaves the Spot while Ashoke and Rajeev Postponed to Visit Aman and all moved to give themselves some time for Relaxment…._

 _Abhijeet was really in Stunned, Shocked, Disbelief phase where only feeling that He turned to a Laughing Stock whereas the Smirking Smiles rounded Him..._

 _He looks at His Own Inner Self who Smiles Teasingly with Smirk and now His that Smile which Sparkling in His Eyes started His Journey in down word direction where the Face starting Glowing, Lips having Big Curve, Chin Straight, Neck Tilt, Shoulder Squeezed, Chest Broadened while Arms just Patting on each one giving a Clapping sound while Lower Portion might be in Air in Dancing Pattern..._

 _He knew He can't Beat with any of Reason to His Inner Self Happiness right now although He presented Lots of Postulates, Ideas, Views, Thoughts, Practicals, Experiments even Experiences too..._

 _All the time, Abhijeet gives His Heart Fuel of that Imaginary Daya who always with Him when any one inside or outside of Family Not showing Trust over Him..._

 _He did not find any moment in His 17 years Painful Journey where He found His Buddy behind Him and Strongly Condemns Every one Doubts and gives Him His Trust and Belief with Support and Courage Strongly in front of All..._

 _His Inner Self Laughing and Abhijeet has No Answer to Shut that Continuous Smirking Laugh who asked one by one Some Pinching Queries which Pricking Long and Sharp Hole inside Abhijeet Heart by asking about_ _why He has still so Trustful on that Person who Personally Doubted over Him just because of a Few Weeks Secret Marital Affair_ _ **(Sr. Inspector Abhijeet)**_ _..._

 _His Next Query hammering on His Head as_ _How He makes Himself such Stupid as Never found His Best_ _…_ _Inner Self Cough with Tease… Abhijeet Closed His Eyes in Pain while Hearing the Smirking Voice again as_ _Friend behind Him when CID Both Department Heads make Him Responsible for Ruining CID even Termed Him as Traitor, Betrayer, Pitch Black Spot and What Not_ _... Abhijeet wanted to Closed His Hearing Instrument but that Pinching tone again smirked with_ _Where is that Person called DAYA... Slipped from the Main Scenario and make Himself Innocent_ _... Inner Self with Pause in Tease…_ _Every time_ _…_ _Abhijeet feels the Highest Peak on Pinch after Listening as…_ _Chaaaa ABHIJEET_ _…_ _ **(CID GIRAFTAR)**_ _…_

 _He again Showered His Teasing Smirks with_ _Where were His Half Soul, ohhhh in a Sound Sleep na,_ _what a Painful tone… Inner Self again in Joking tone…_ _when in Presence of Most Team Members... His Head puts Daya Critical Health condition Blame over Him_ ** _(CID ka SANKATKAAL)_** _..._

 _No, No Abhijeet…_ _His Inner Self finding Abhijeet in Trouble to Search any Moment of Support told in Complete Smileys Teasing tone…_ _Ohh Please, You Never find this Person You called Your Little Bear around You..._ _asking Jokingly…_ _Does He Remember any Incident..._ _A smirky Query rounded Abhijeet... He tried Hard to find and suddenly a Scene Brightened in His Mind when a Small but Soft Call gives this Friendship an Another Name as..._

 ** _DAYA: Dost Nahi, Bhai hun Main Tumhara..._**

 _Yes, Yes, Yes... He takes My Side when there was a Murder case Imposed over Me... A Happy Yelling coming from Abhijeet Mind…_

 _Ahan... One time Favor in 17 years Journey... Not a Baad Score..._ _A Smirky Loud Laugh did not give Abhijeet a Minute to Deny This..._

 _Abhijeet Smiles and Surrendered Himself in front of His Inner Self because He Lost at least this Battle... No Doubt, Utter in Sad and Tired tone as..._

 _Abhijeet: haan, socha tha (painful smile) poori Dunya bhi ek taraf ho jaye... Daya hamesha Mera Sath dy ga... (Smirk) Sath diya na... Dunya ky Pass Ja kr... Buht Bharosa tha... (Hurtful sigh) Shuker... (Teary tone) Toot gaya..._

 _Abhijeet sat over Bench with Thud as Today at this Minute He Lost Everything either called a Relation, a Bond, a Feel, a Strength, a Knot, a Support, a Smile, a Call, a Tear, a Pat… Yes, He Lost not the Core but the Heart almost…._

 _Bureau Parking Dipped in Sadness or say Inner Self always gives Impact on Your Mood and Outer Weather too…_

 _Rajat Quietly covered Stairs while Tiredness in His Steps makes Him such Dull that He sat on Last Stair and gives His Tears way to at-least Roll out…_

 _It's Difficult for Daya to Relax Rahul as He was in Complete Tears and Pain after seeing Aman in that Terrible condition…_

 _He has No Choice except to Calming that Person inside His Loving shell while Praying for the Half Part of His Soul Sooth too…._

 _ACP Sir reached Hospital Gate directly from His House and entering inside, put off His Cell and after getting Information from Reception went to that wing of Corridor caught His Sharp Shine sit on Same Bench with Soul or without Soul, Who Knows…_

 _He Step by Step reached that room found Daya and Rahul still inside while Ashoke just about to leave the room with Some Other Doctors, Meet with ACP Sir, Greeted Him who Entered inside, Look at the Soul Quietly Laid, Pat over Rahul Shoulder, Daya Arm before Leaving the room while Not Missed to give a Pat on His Right Hand Back and Leave the Hospital without Uttering any Word…_

 _He knew He can't say Whose Wrong and Whose Right as He Feels that He watched the Same scene around after 7 Years back…._

 _His Return Journey having So Many Flashes of that Pain which now Distributed in Three People still feeling They Tolerated Most of it while He Painfully Smiled after Reminding that He Patiently Tolerated All of it without giving anyones to Bear any Slight Bar of it …_

 _Yes, He knew what amount of Pain when in name of Duty, Sliced any Relation with Own Bullet…_

 _Yes, He understands, what kind Pain Sparked in Heart Every Corner when Known Blood, Shed in Own Blood Laid over Bed…_

 _Yes, He feels what a Friend who Helped at that time, where No one coming to give You a Small Bite of Love/Care/Support…_

 _Yes, He really got what kind of Emotions His Sons Bore as He Tolerated All Alone without any Back/Support…_

 _He knew, Abhijeet going through a Bad Mental Phase as He feels that He is Responsible for this Mishap, but could Anyone Tell You the Truth that Mishaps only Responsible on Luck/Fate…_

 _He Smiles on His own Thought as He can't Convinced His Smart Son regarding this as after such Years, He still can't Satisfy Himself with this Point…._

 _Yes, He knew what Abhijeet felt when His Exit Bullet changed the Direction and Induced inside an Innocent Soul which not Only Closing the Chapter of Life but Dipped Him Sea of Shame as He Personally takes the Responsibility of that Innocent Soul Safety…_

 _He still feels that Jerk_ _when His Own Bullet Entered inside Nakul Body as His Chest Cage still Remembering that Pain although He was a Culprit and Truly it was Not a Mishap but still Painful…_

 _He understands Rahul Pain too,_ _when Nakul Fell over Ground and Look towards His Father with Shock, Pain, Hurt and Disbelief… His Own Heart Beat badly inside that Protective Shell which feels a Cracking, Medically called as Peri-Cardium…_

 _He still Remembered that Steel Bed,_ _His Son Body Shaded in His own Blood, that White Chadder, so many Devices which roaming around that Silent Prayer of a Father Murmuring regarding any Consequences…_

 _He knew the Scare, Fear especially when U have No another Knot of Relation as Your First and Last Laid over that Bed…_

 _He got Daya Emotions which consists of only_ _Return back Some parts of Those Feelings of Love, Care, Happiness, Support Received by Others as the Rope having No Knot at that Time…_

 _He knew what anyone Feeling when He can't understand which One Share is More Valuable as He knew He can't Return back to Anyone, any peace of that Share…._

 _Sometime a Single Word, Small Bite, One Step, Lovely Pat, Memorable Gift, Precious Smile and Priceless Tear Impact on such Magnitude which can't be Replaced by Huge Bulk of Every Necessaries and Facilities U have got in Life as NEED and WANT told You that with Passage of Time and Age too…_

 _He knew Nothing Workout, sio its Better to Leave Most things over Time who is a True Teller…_

 _The Day Silently Shifts into Night where Daya First time coming out from that Room having Swelly Face and Teary Eyes although just in a Glance found His Shoulder turned little Swell Confused Abhijeet whose Lips Curved in Smirk…_

 _Abhijeet takes a Sigh while now Straightening His Legs and Placed them over Bench and Placing His Back with Arm of Bench after taking off His Coat and using it a Soft Couch for His Back and Closed His Eyes…_

 _Daya did not Look at Him or anywhere while Straightly went towards Exit side and then Left the Hospital…_

 _Daya sat over Hospital Parking Stairs, He does not know from where Such amount of Pain came in His Eyes and now Falling without any Hesitation from His Those Soothing Eyes which Mostly Sparkling with Stars, Yes Still They Sparkled with Stars, its another Point that's right now These Stars are Wet having Icing of Salts too…_

 _He knew He could not Define His Attitude after giving any Reason/Explaination… He Touched His Cheek with His Two Fingers turned Wet but He can't Differentiate that these Wetness are of Shame or Pain…_

 _He was about to Standup and Tripped Badly, fell over Stairs Hardly and in His 44 years Life, He first time Call Someone totally Unexpected as MAA…!_

 _Abhijeet Badly Falls from His Bench in Haphazard manner, An Attendent who was moving from there, approached Abhijeet and Helping Him in Standing who look at Him and Wipe the Tear coming from His Jet Black Eyes in Pain of this Fall…_

 _The Terrible Night Over, Yes it's really Terrible where just because of One Step gaves Such Disastrous Results…_

 _Freddie coming to Meet Whom, He doesn't know, found Abhijeet already Awakened so offered Him Slowly…_

 _Freddie: Sir, kuch Kha lein.. (Requesting tone) Please…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him and Standup Quietly moving with Him really for a Moment Completely Shocked Freddie as He did not Expect it while Rajat who was coming after Parking Car, Joined them without knowing where They Both are Going…_

 _Rajat feels Happy when find Abhijeet stopped at Rest room while Freddie moved ahead to give Orders… After few moments Abhijeet Joined Freddie who Waited for Him with a Sandwich and Tea…._

 _Abhijeet Quietly Stuffed Sandwich and when Finished it, Someone Placed another in His Plate, Abhijeet looked Upward found a Most Reserve Person of Team with Concerning Eyes, He Smiled Sadly and added after Picking Tea Cup as…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajat, Saza Jhailny ky liye Fit rehna Zaruri Nahi hota balky (placed Mug over Table after Standing and Leaving Spot with Painful tone as) Zinda rehna Zaruri hota hy…_

 _Rajat look at Freddie and Both Hiding Painful Eyes to each one while the Man moved to His Spot of Punishment…_


	5. Chapter 5

A Big Big Big Thank You so Very Much to All Readers... I'll always Dua for Ur Blessed Life... aameen...

* * *

 _Abhijeet after reaching His Spot look that Daya Entering inside the Room while Abhijeet feeling He was Not Looking Good… Freddie moving Back to Bureau so coming toward Abhijeet and ask in Low tone…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Aap Bureau chalein gy..?_

 _Abhijeet (who was still in Absentminded ask in Tension as): Freddie, Daya ko kya hua..? itna Thak Thaka aur Dull kyun lug raha hy…?_

 _Freddie look at Him in Painful Shock while the Man who was just coming from behind Abhijeet wanted to give a Tight Slap on that Stupid Head although after Shaking His Head, Replied Abhijeet after Tapping over His Shoulder as…_

 _Ashoke: jub Insan Khud Takleef mein ho na, tou Usy Sub hee Takleef mein nazar aaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with): aisi Baat Nahi hy (asking in concern) Aman kaisa hy..?_

 _Ashoke (look at Him Keenly and moved inside the room with a Tease): Insan hy tou Insaanun ki tarah Behave kr raha hy (complete smirk) Tumhari tarah Nahi jo Bhagwaan banny ki Poori Koshish kr rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet turned His Face, Freddie Left Spot while Ashoke moved inside, Ignored Daya while during Checking Relaxing Rahul regarding Aman Health condition…_

 _Here in Bureau, ACP Sir Waiting for Abhijeet but after seeing Freddie Back without Rajat and Abhijeet, takes a Deep Sigh and now Thinking that Duo went for any Undercover Mission, Hopefully for Few days…._

 _Rajat after Relaxing Himself, Joined Abhijeet and after some time, started Conversation as Feeling Fear with such Pin Drop Silence as…_

 _Rajat (low and Disappointed tone): Daya Sir ko Aik Baar Baat ko Karni…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting by asking as): Tumhein malum hy Rajat, Dunya mein sub sy Zyada Takleef Kis ko hoti hay…?_

 _Rajat confused as He has so many Replies but He Feels that His Every Answer would be Wrong so just Look at Abhijeet, whereas Rajeev stopped who was moving from that side of Lawn, heard the Answer…_

 _Abhijeet: Us Bacchy ko, jis pr Un Shrartun ka bhi Bar daal diya jayey (with sad side) jo Us nay kii hee Nahi…_

 _Rajat really feels Not the Pain but Lost Hope in that Tone and Reply so Completely Quiets and Lost in His Own Manipulation of Thoughts while Rajeev Leave Spot with a Deep Sad Sigh…_

 _In these Sad days, First time Abhijeet Analyzed that what is This WAIT… Yes still He is in Waiting Mode…_

 _Always when He saw or Look Daya nd Rahul Both either its only based over a Glance or Gaze, that Waiting starting Pinching Him and His Hope Second after Second Drop down makes Him More Weaker…_

 _He always Meet so many Victims of any Mishap/Accident where Victims Family still Waiting about their Loved Ones…_

 _He come across so many such Parents/Siblings/Friends where They still Waiting of their Kids/Siblings/Friends although after Satisfying Them regarding their Missing and Prepare them for any Bad Happened with Their Relatives that's why They did not Come back or Contact to His/Her Families…_

 _But Today He finds the Meaning of That Waiting as He Feels the Same… First time He Analyzed that when there is Feeling of another Knot of Relation Persists, the Waiting still Exists…_

 _It's really an Imaginary Rope which still Hanging Between Two Hearts till One Heart Confirmed about its Stopping at One Point…._

 _The day Ended Silently with Small Bites of Meal and Few Sips of Liquid… Abhijeet Departing Nikhil at Night who was coming to take a Sign of Abhijeet over a File, feels a Strange Sudden Emotions inside His Heart which turned His Head to His Left side having only Bushes…_

 _His Vision still falls over Nikhil who now Crossed the Exit Point of Hospital while His Heart still Beating in a New Plane…_

 _Abhijeet Quietly sat on His Bench with Closing Eyes feeling Someone Occupied the Other side, He knew that again Rajat or Freddie be here to give Him Little Support, say in Tired tone..._

 _Abhijeet: main Theek hun, kyun Tum Log..._

 _a Small Voice as **BOSS,** Silent Him for a moment and for Reconfirming either this is an Imaginary Call, He opened His Eyes and Gaze on Other side found Daya so Quietly and Quickly want to Leave the Spot, Stopped as Daya grabbed His Palm Softly, Paused Abhijeet who Heard in Teary Call..._

 _Daya: aaj main ny (with Tears) Maa ko Yaad kiya..._

 _Abhijeet Hurts Badly, Daya felt a Tangle over His Middle or Third Finger but the Minute was such Minute that Daya felt its Only His Assumption as still His Gripped was Same on Abhijeet Palm although Abhijeet Four Fingers and a Thumb still showing their Protest Openly... Daya gain still His Wet Look on Those Fingers and Thumb as..._

 _Daya: agar wo hotein tou aaj Phir (Cracking Hurtful tone) Mujhy Usi tarah Apnany sy Inkaar..._

 _He feels the Grip Completely Loosen from His Palm, make Him little a Figure having No Soul... He Smiles after seeing His Palm where His Brother Priceless Tear not Unnoticed from His Eyes makes Him More and More Pain where He cant Scream as He Personally Opted This Shame for Himself..._

 _Abhijeet still Confused that Daya did not Stayed with Rahul at Night which somehow not Amazed but Scared Him as He Feels that This part of Dark Time Daya must Spend at Beach which now showed by His Bulging Shoulder and Completely Drained Body…_

 _Kartik, Abbas Sahab, Vivek Father came to Meet Aman, Consoling all either giving Support to Abhijeet and daya Both as Not Knowing the Real News, only gives Pain to All Three just Bear with Sad Smiles and Slow Thanks…_

 _Time really moving with Snail Speed but when Today, Abhijeet moved around Hospital, heard the News Channel, Shocked after Watching the Date feeling Strange as 5 Days almost Gone…_

 _He looks at Himself when going through the Hospital that He was in Same Outfit He Wore 5 days earlier… He spreading His Hand over His Coat feeling Himself Lost Some Pounds…_

 _He Smiles over Himself as feeling that still He has Some More Resistance and Weight to Fulfill that Punishment Criteria…_

 _Rahul in Complete Quiet phase, its really Difficult for Daya to gives Him Support as he Lost His Backup so giving Strength to Himself or Rahul creating Trouble for Him, who just Starring His Bro face without Uttering a Small word…_

 _He really Growing His Brother like a Kid… When He Trasformed from Brother to a Mother… He did not Know… From Showering to Sleeping… He Continously Shuffles His Roles from Father who Scolded His Son to Not Bunking His School…. to a Mother who was during Changing His Son Cloths asking so many Small Queries… to a Sister who Tease Him regarding the Fav Food, Mom made for Her…. to a Brother who Pulling His Leg as He Lost His match from another Team where He was Present as Player and Lastly like His Friend who Consoles Him that we will Met Tomorrow Morning and Confirmingly Beating the Classmate making Fun Today…._

 _He just feeling, He was Loosing His Blood Drop by Drop from those Closed Eyes, Haunting Him all the Time…_

 _Here Ashoke Leaving Aman room with His Doctor after Checking Him and when about to Move ahead, Abhijeet who Quietly stand at Corridore, Leapt and asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Ashoke, wo Rahul nay Kuch Khaya…?_

 _Ashoke: haan, Daya ny Usy Khilaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (in whispering tone): aur Daya ny..?_

 _Ashoke look at Him, the Look has such Cold Current which could not Tolerated by Abhijeet who changed His Low Gaze while Heard…_

 _Ashoke (angry tone): Abhijeet, Tum khud ko Bhagwan kyun samjhty ho.. haan.. (rash) Farishty ho Kya... arry Insan ho.. kaho Kub Dard hua, Kub Chout lagi... (strong tone) Ek baat Yaad rakkho... Bhagwaan ho Nahi, tou banny ka Kashat bhi Nahi karo... (warned) Nuqsan uthao gy..._

 _Ashoke Completely Left the Spot while the Tough Man did not Utter Him that Still He Loved His Small Bear… A LOT…!_

 _Rajeev was moving out from His cabin, giving Some Instructions to Daya might be about Aman or Rahul as Rahul also Losing His Weight…_

 _First time, after that DUO Departing day, Abhijeet Face to Face Look at Daya as He was coming towards Rajeev Cabin and find that Not Only He Lost His Half Soul, His Half Soul also Lose His Loving Shell…_

 _Both Eyes Meet with Each One and Locked for a Second where One Only having Sadness while Another having Pain…_

 _Yes, Abhijeet Passed that Phase of Pain but after seeing the Pain Present in His so called Half Soul Eyes Worrying Him…_

 _Daya Immediately moved ahead with Fast Steps leaving Abhijeet behind in Tension and Confusion…._

 _Rahul Sleeps after Securing the Palm of his Brother, He always feels Relaxed with this Warmth and it's gives His Heart a Sooth while Hope too..._

 _A Small Tingling of Middle and Ring Fingers, He feels over His cheek... Initially He thought it's His own Fingers Touch but now His Fingers feels that Spark His Emotions who look at His Small Bro Face where Emotions of Waking Up appearing so moved out from Room with Screaming as..._

 _Rahul: Dr... (scream) Ashoke... Aman ko Hosh..._

 _Abhijeet who just sit there, look at Rahul Happy Face whose Eyes Telling Him so Many things, Rushed towards Doctor cabin, Dashed with Ashoke and Rajeev who were coming looking discussing something in Tension, grabbed Abhijeet who said with a Big Smile as the News is Really Big as..._

 _Abhijeet: Aman... wo Aman ko Hosh aa gaya ..._

 _Ashoke and Rajeev exchange a Happy look while Ashoke moved with Abhijeet while Rajeev calling Main DR who basically Treated Aman and when all reached there, found Rahul in Extreme Crying phase Tightly Engulfed His Life inside His Loving shell..._

 _Abhijeet Stopped at Doorstep while Ashoke after entering inside First softly separated Rahul from Aman and relaxly patted over Aman Forehead, who was looking Weak and Tensed while after a minute, His Doctors taking Matter in their hands and after complete check up and giving him OK Certificate, left the room..._

 _Aman sat over Bed with help of Pillows as now getting what happened with Him… He Excitidely telling the Incident to His Bhaiya with Full Enthusiasm Ignoring DR, Ashoke and Rajeev Advice and suddenly His Eye caught the Main Person standing at Doorstep looking the Happy Face so Invited Him as..._

 _Aman: arry Abhijeet Bhaiya wahan kyun khary hain (to Rahul) Bhaiya Sach, (Praise tone) Kya Nishana hy Abhijeet Bhaiyya ka... Aap ko pata hay Unhun nay Ghundy ko Goli Maari magar Us Ghundy ny Mujhy Push krnay ky bajaye (smiley tone) Pull kr liya... (angry voice) Badtameez nay Mera Collar Paker kr Mujhy ooper ki taraf Khench liya aur Goli Mujhy lug gayii (Disappointed tone) Ghalati sy..._

 _Abhijeet (murmur with pain): Ghalati sy..._

 _Aman (again): wesay Abhijeet Bhaiya Wo Ghundy Parky tou gaye na...?_

 _Abhijeet nodded while Softly pressed Aman Right leg after entering inside room Slightly and when about to leave room, Aman asked..._

 _Aman: Daya Bhaiya kya ab tak Nahi aayey...?_

 _Now all Brain Focus on that Absence… Ashoke easily cater the issue with Relaxing Aman as..._

 _Ashoke: Aman, Late jao ab (Rahul laid him) (Ashoke added) Daya Bhaiya abhi Bureau gaye hain.. (Abhijeet and Rahul look at Him in Shock and then each One while Ashoke added again) aaty hain... Theek..._

 _Aman nodded Happily and after few minutes where His Bro only Patting on His Forehead with weaving inside His Hairs totally takes Him in Sleeping mode..._

 _Ashoke and Rajeev moved out with Rahul and Abhijeet still at Doorstep and All Focusing Eyes over Ashoke as Both got at that Moment when Ashoke told the Absent reason to Aman, that Ashoke told a Lie about Daya Missing matter who look at Both now and before Uttering Anything..._

 _Rahul grabbed Abhijeet Wrist who turned towards Him and without any Hesitation He Hugged Him with Regret, Hurt and Pain..._

 _He Cries on that Shoulder either His Throat Shut but His Emotions easily Transferred to Abhijeet Heart and told Him how this Man Embarrass on His Attitude either Knowing and Understanding Everything as He also belonged to Same Force and getting the Pros and Cons taken by Cops for Saving Hostages Life..._

 _Abhijeet just Rubbing His Back Quietly, He did not have a Word to Relax His Friend as He knew He does not have Any Word for This..._


	6. Chapter 6

_First a Biggest Bulk of Dua and Thank You so much to All My Active and Silent Readers…. Readers are really any Writer Backbone as Their Continuous Support, Encouragement, Criticism Not Only raise the Volume of Work hard but also Improvise the Skills by Writer…. I m really Obliged to have such Great Readers…._

 _For This Story, I m Truly Obliged to **RIYA aka DREAMFANATIC** to Opt for for Her Fabulous Plot and give Me this Opportunity to Work on Her Plot… She Personally giving Me Such Huge Applause for This either I think I m Not Fulfill the Criteria of Story… All and All it's a Big Compliment for Me to get Big Writers Plot… Thank You so much RIYA BUNNI…._

 ** _NUSRAT_** _, tried to give always Me a Big Round of Applause, Same She did here too.. She always Admired My narration although it's the Weakest Point in My Stories but her Love totally Ignore all that.. I m really Thankful to Her …_

 ** _KRITTIKA_** _, She is another Big Writer always Supports Me and Pat on My Back either I wrote Something totally Waste…. Its giving Good Feel to having such Writers FB so a buh Thank You so much too…_

 ** _NANDITA_** _, She is again tried to give Me Extra marks (more than passing, heheheh) on My any Project… She Repeats Her backup again, a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)_** _, baray is coming in My Life Suddenly but always Spraying a Sweet Pleasure with Her reviews, She Mostly tried to Cover whole Chapter with Her Soothing Words… hawww, Baray How do U think, Ur Chote Hurts with ur Any words… sad na.. now Choty started Bha Bha.. gives a Big Treat to that Small Person having Big Tummy… hahahah… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABI-YA-FAN_** _, always in between Hectic Skedule, She came and give Me a Big Supportive Pat… Thank You so much…_

 ** _LOVEABHI_** _, always here at Every moment… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DNAFAN_** _, I Loved to Read her/His Stuff cz it gives Me Lesson so Loved to Read Her/His Compliments too… Thank You so much…_

 _ **HONEY** , Baccha Jee always come with Loads and Loads of Praise and Care... Thank you so much..._

 ** _DUOLOVERS_** _, She gain Exaggerated the Praise on My Every Story… She again Replicates this so a Big Thank You to Her…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY_** _, I really Enjoyed those Reader Reviews trying to give Detail feedback regarding where Writer Portray the Character Correctly, giving Message Aply with Well Balanced Emotions and where do Completely Wrong so a Big Thank You so much for This…_

 _ **SHAINA** , Thank You so much..._

 ** _SWANKA_** _, She is also Follower of My Stories and giving a nice Feeling to have such Reader taking out time for Reading our Stuff, Thank you so much…_

 ** _AMAILA_** _, She also be there at Every Spot to Encourage Me… Amaila I think U Requested Me regarding CID GIRAFTAR Series,,,, First CID GIRAFTAR Series, I completely Skipped either that whole Sherya Track, I Voluntarily Stopped Watching Cid so I dunt know in Giraftar Series what would had been Done, so a Big Apology to U that I cant Write anything on that.. already I said I m not a EPISODE Writer.. if U have a Plot/Theme, U must Come up.. Ill definitely trying to work on it if I and U both are Comfortable… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DA95_** _, again a Reader who always Stand behind Me and gives Her/His Precious reviews on My Stories making them Glowing so a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _ISHANI_** _, Same type of Reader always at My Back of Support, Thank you so much…_

 ** _SANJANA_** _, always Glows the Story Review section with Her Praise, Thank You so much…_

 _ **BINT-e-AABID** , its really a Big Pleasure to get a Compliment from another Big writer... Thank You so much..._

 ** _JYOTI_** _, always at My back with Her pat, Thank You so much…_

 ** _DIVYANSH_** _, a New Arrival in My Readers, Really trying giving Minute Detail of Likes and Dislikes which helped Writer to Work More, a Hearty Welcome with a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHICHARM_** _, again New Entrant, very Lovely Reviews Shared, Thank you so much…_

 ** _PRIYA_** _, always be here with Her Praising Reviews, Thank you so much…_

 ** _VIDHI_** _, again New Entry, well Detailed review, giving so many aspect of Likes and Dislikes of Story… such Readers are always Helpful for Writers to Pointing Points on Writer Stuff so Improvement of those Point would be easy… VIDHI, just a Humble Request, Try Not to Comment on Any Reader Feedback as its Every Reader Right to Show Her/His Feelings towards Writer regarding what They Loved or Dislike… I always Respect My Every Reader and Her/ His Comments as They are the People who Make Us, Otherwise I m Only a Rolling Stone.. Hearty Welcome with Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK_** _, again a Reader from the First day always stand behind Me and Keeping Me Fixed with Her Applauded Words, Thank you so much…_

 ** _BLOOM 78_** _, Very Lovable Reader giving Soothing Feedbacks, Thank you so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING_** _, again a Reader from First day always giving Her Precious Views regarding Story with Apt Points, Thank You so much…_

 ** _BHOOMI 98_** _, always at My back with Her Courage Pat, Thank you so much…_

 ** _ARTANISH_** _, again a Nice Reader always here for Reviews, Thank You so much…_

 ** _R_** _, a Reader always come and giver Her Precious Comments, Thank You so much…_

 ** _DARKNIGHT_** _, a Reviewer always giving His/Her Priceless Reviews and Pointing Points with Detail Comments gives a Pleasure, Thank you so much…_

 ** _ANGELBETU_** _, hmmm, Bubbly Readers always Praising My Ordinary Stuff too.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _SD_** _, Reader, plz Tell Me, U knew Me as the way U Call Me feeling U know Me… Ur Valuable Reviews again gives a Good Volume of Blood, Thank You so much…_

 ** _23DIYA_** _, awww, My Chotu baccha is here to giving Her Attendance na, awww, such a Big Writer coming to Patting Senior a Big Pat really Pleased… awww, its always giving a Lovely Feel to have Small, Junior Reviews on Same Pedigree Senior Story, kitna Pyara Junior hy Mera (Senior sy Kum), Thank You so much…_

 ** _COOLAK_** _, Hello Baccha, always at My Service, so Good to have Your Comments, Ur Valuable words are My Assets, Thank You so much…_

 _GUEST, a Biggest **THANK YOU** to My All **GUEST READERS** , their Priceless and Precious Feedbacks are always Valuable and Their Criticism are giving My Wrk More Crisp… Thank You so much…_

 _This is the Last Chapter of This Story… I am just giving a Natural Reaction between Two Person having a Long Relation too… Might be Some Like it or Some Not…._

 _Its My Hopefully Last Story as ill come after EID (if Ill have some to Post)… Again my Usual stories does not Link with Those Stories which Plot given by Others so for My Another Stories, DUO are Same as Best Buddies…. Thank you so much…_

* * *

 _After separating Rahul from His Consoling shell, Both Confront Ashoke and Rajeev who Glance each one and takes them to Emergency where the Joining Point Sleep Painfully as still in Sedatives, His body looking Restless, Rajeev Updated..._

 _Rajeev: Daya ko Is Waqyey kay Baad Swelling Shoulder ka Problem tou ho raha tha.. magar Usy Sar mein bhi Buht Dard rehny laga (Abhijeet and Rahul feels Scare in their Hearts) (Rajeev added) Us ny Mujh sy bhi Kaha tou Main ny 1/2 Pain Killer Suggest ki..._

 _Abhijeet Reminding that day where He Met Daya when He was coming out from Rajeev cabin... Rajeev again..._

 _Rajeev: Aaj bhi Wo Mujhy Cabin mein yehi Bata raha tha... Main ny Kaha kay Chalo Scan kr lety hain.. Wo Chair sy Utha aur Achanak Zameen pr Gir gaya.._

 _Abhijeet feels a Bad Scare inside His Heart... He feels that still that Man named DAYA presented inside His Heart on Same Position Covering Most part of His Heart… Now Ashoke added..._

 _Ashoke: Rajeev nay Mujhy Call kiya aur Hum ny Daya ko foran Emergency mein Shift kr diya..._

 _A Slow and Scary voice coming out from the Mouth of Most Strong Person amoung All present there as..._

 _Abhijeet (scary tone): Wo Theek hy na..?_

 _Ashoke (after patting on his shoulder): haan, magar Wo Buht Stressed hay… honestly Abhijeet, yun Samajh lo, ky Usy Nervous Break Down hoty hoty reh gaya..._

 _Abhijeet takes a Reliving sigh while Rahul also takes Big sigh and Ashoke now added again as..._

 _Ashoke: Usy abhi Hosh aa jaye ga kyunky Hum nay sirf Medication ki hay, koi Sedatives Nahi ..._

 _A Simple Call as Ashoke did not giving Time to Complete His Sentence as He turned towards Daya and feeling Him regaining Conscious… He looks at Rahul and say..._

 _Ashoke: Dheery sy Usy batao kay Aman ko Hosh aa gaya hy..._

 _Rahul moved Near to Daya and looking in His Eyes while telling Him the News with Simple and Relaxing way as..._

 _The Facial Lifting telling Rahul that Daya Grasping the News but with Little Late Time as when His Brain Completely Interpret this News…_

 _He jerked Badly did not Allowing His Buddy to Resist at His Place who moved ahead and Relaxing Daya after placing His Hand Softly over His Chest as..._

 _Abhijeet: Aaram sy Daya..._

 _Daya look at that Face… His Continuous Gaze telling Abhijeet that Daya is Only His Friend now..._

 _The place of Half Soul He Automatically Loose in His Heart and after Reminding that, Next second He Push Back Silently, but Quickly Pull towards the Person He wanted to Meet First after that Incident..._

 _Daya totally Wrapped Abhijeet inside His Lovingly Hug although Abhijeet still Quiet…_

 _In Daya matter, He could not Convince His Heart so the Body Instrument are on it's Artificial position not in Original one Hurts Badly to All..._

 _The Half part of Soul Crying Bitterly and telling what Nobody Expected in their Dreams... He started in Tears as..._

 _Daya (in Bitter Cry): Boss, Tum kabhi Mujhy Maaf Mut karna… kabhi Nahi (Abhijeet heart feeling a Soft Current passing through, Daya again) Mujhy Tum pr Yaqeen tha Abhi… Sach... pr Main Dikha Nahi paaya... wahan Rahul khara tha... aur Us ky Peechy Us ky Parents... (In hard cry) Sach Boss... Us ki Mom ny Mujhy Parathy Khilayey thy na... aur Dad ny Mujhy Gift... Yaar Main kesy Un ka Qarz Utar paata... (Abhijeet arm automatically takes His small bear inside his protective boundaries, while bear added in cry as) Jo ja chuky Un ka Qarz tou Pehly Utarny chahyey na Boss... Tum tou Mery ho na (Abhijeet smiles, His tears fell over his bear hairs and vanish like a star after broken from sky, while Daya added in tears) Tumhara Diya tou Main Kuch bhi Nahi Utar... Yaar Us ki Mom ny Mujhy Galy bhi lagaya tha... Wo Log chaly..._

 _Rahul bursts into Cry... Today He got Another way where He saw another aspect of Relations…_

 _He can't get that just Some Bites of 2 Small Paratha's and One not much Expensive Pair of Shirt and Trouser gives such Huge Burden over Someone Heart who Completely Sidelined His Reason of Life and went to that Plane where He found a Dead End for Himself, CONFIRMED...!_

 _Ashoke and Rajeev have Tears too while Abhijeet started Weaving inside those Hairy scalps... He feels His Losing Pounds coming back in His Body parts while His Drained Energy again Refilling with Upsize..._

 _His Anger, Sulkiness, Sadness, Hurt, Pain, Disbelief... No not Vanish but Lower it's Amount and Volume as now He understands other Perspective which is also having some Valuable Memories..._

 _He knew a Small Help is always Memorable and taking on Prior bases where No one would be there while a Huge Help Flushing as Waste which comes after getting so many Helpers around..._

 _He Personally going through this phase... Yes, either having so many Consequence, Anger, Issues… He must Accept that His Head ACP PRADYUMAN is That Main Stone who Trust on His Abilities on that Time when He was not Sure about Himself..._

 _Same as Daya, He Never ever Forgets all those Priceless Moments where that Man just spending time with Him, getting His Scold, Unnecessary Rashness without any Cost of Money, Interest..._

 _The Small Bear still telling His Painful Story only Fills with Tears as this time, really He Tolerated all ALONE...!_

 _Daya (added with Helpless painful tone): Meri samajh Nahi aata Boss... Main Rahul ky Parents ky aagy kesy Khara reh pata (innocently) wo tou kehty na ky Tum ny Humary Bety ko Akela chor diya...jub ky Hum ny tou Tumhary Akelypan ko Dur kiya tha na... (Scared tone) Mujhy Dar lagta... Buht... agar Wo Hisab Maang lety tou... Mery pass tou siwayey Tumhary koi Nahi aur agar Wo Tum ko Maang lety tou (tightening his grip over Abhijeet as Abhijeet moving Far from Him with) Main tou Khali ho jata hun na..._

 _Rahul still nodding in No but You can't Change other Person Perspective as Everyone has His/Her Own Criteria to look at the Issue... Ashoke in low tone..._

 _Ashoke: pr Tum kabhi aayey tou Nahi na Abhijeet ky Pass...(teasing way) Raat mein hee aa jaty..._

 _Daya (tiredly): Main aata tha... Raat mein.. Boss ky Pass (Abhijeet shocked, He feels Daya in Drowsiness moved to Semi-Conscious state, so changed His views, but when heard as Daya dded) Main Lawn mein Boss ki Bench ky Peechy wali Jhari mein khara rehta... (Painful tone) Usy Dekhta rehta... Main Aawaz Nahi deta pr Us ki Himmat Qaim rakhny ky liyey Dua Zarur krta..._

 _Abhijeet Tightly Gripped Him while now Rahul Wrapped Both inside His Arms, while Hearing the Bear as..._

 _Daya: Buht Kaanty thy wahan... kitny saaray Cubh... Cubh gaye... Chout lagi (He becomes completely tired with) saary Maccher aaty... aur Keery bhi thy.. (Abhijeet smiles while Daya added) Main Maccher-Daani laga kr bhi gaya pr phir bhi Katty..._

 _A Laughing Blaster brings Life inside that Room as Daya always termed Mosquetto Repellent as Maccher-Daani... Daya whispers Abhijeet with Worry tone..._

 _Daya: ABhi, Mery Sar mein Buht Dard rehta hy... Sach... Tummmm Mujhy kabhi,, Maaf .. Nahi... Main... Main Tumhary Pass tha... Pass tha Yaar... haan shayed... Main Sath ... Na... Nahi tha..._

 _Abhijeet feels that now Daya can't Handle Himself so laid Him over bed Softly, look at His Wet face, Clean it with His Gentle Pores and added..._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya, Tum Na Pass thy aur Na Sath... Tum Peechy thy... (with smile after seeing Widens of those soothing eyes as) agr Tum Ek Qadam bhi Peechy raho gay tou Peechy hee Kehlao gy aur agr Aagy raho gay tou Aagy hee Kehlao gy... (strong tone) Pass ya Sath kabhi Nahi..._

 _A Low, Tired, Painful Aroma surrounded that room, where Everyone understand that Forgetting and Forgiving are the Most Difficult Work of Life and Every one was Not Fighting with Amnesia and Insomnia Every-day..._

 _Aman released from Hispital while Rahul come More Close to Him... for Celebrating it, a small Get to Gather arranged for Him, Graced by All as Life moving on either a Slight Invisible Distance everyone Marked inbetween all these THREE AXIS appeared... Still they Joined with each one but now the Distance turned More and somehow Long too..._

 _DUO after a Hectic day, come at Beach to spend some time... Abhijeet sat over Bench enjoying Windy Breeze, Daya occupied another Portion of bench and asked in low tone..._

 _Daya (low and sad tone): Boss, Tum Mujh sy Naraz ho..?_

 _Abhijeet (look at him and then again the weaves of huge water content with): Nahi Daya... magar haan Main nay ye Sabaq seekha kay Zindagi mein hr pal Apny Bharosy ka Imtaihaan deny ko Tayyar rehna chahyey (with sad smile He adds) zaruri Nahi is Imtaihaan ko koi Paraya hee Parkhy, kabhi kabhi koi Buht Apna bhi Wo jagah lay leta hy (standup with) aur Sabaq koi bhi ho... Usy seekhna Zarur chahyey..._

 _He moved towards Quillas step by step... Daya eyes falls on His Every Step as now He understands that He must prepared Himself to cover the Distance between these steps by showing His Guilt and Regret..._

 _Okay, might be it will not do anything but at least when You will Die, Your Heart feels Relaxed that You Tried to Cover that Distance, just Half but You Tried...!_


End file.
